


Beauty Sleep

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [91]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Lube, Pet Play, Porn Without Plot|Plot What Plot, Prior Consent, Sleeping Kink, Somnophilia, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “ooo, somnophilia maybe?”- Anonymous (in response to a ‘weird kinks’ request)





	Beauty Sleep

Wilford had been up all goddamn night in the studio editing a special. He loved his job, but sometimes these things just got a little out of hand and he needed... stress relief.

It was 4am. Everyone was asleep. Which was... unfortunate. He needed to shoot something or sink his cock into someone, and there was no one around.

Well, okay. There was Anti. Anti was asleep, yes, but he’d recently expressed an interest and even encouraged Wilford to just... take advantage.

Wilford felt a stirring in his stomach just thinking about it. Was it nerves or arousal? Blurring the lines of what was and wasn’t okay was not usually something Wilford was interested in, but Anti had seemed especially enthusiastic when he brought it up.

“I dunno. Sometimes I just like bein’ used like that, even just bein’ woken up to be used, y’know? I don’t even have to be totally awake, just knowin’ someone needs me so much that they can’t even ask me, I guess... but it’s cool if you don’t wanna.”

It had been talked about. And it had already been established that if Anti talked about a kink like that, he was down for it.

God damn it, Wilford was getting hard just thinking about it. Fuck.

-

Anti had passed out on the couch, which helped with not bothering Dark, at least. Wilford poofed into the living room and there Anti was, lying on his stomach, sprawled out, snoring lightly.

God, he was really cute. He was really hot. He was a lot of things. All things that Wilford wanted. Anti was wearing an old, ripped shirt and some boxers, and how convenient. Those tight jeans were difficult to get him out of.

Wilford had to palm himself just surveying Anti, his ass, how tight he’d be right now. That little bit of resistance he’d probably put up before he realised what was happening.

Wilford walked over, quiet and careful, and leaned over Antis body. He unzipped himself, letting his cock free, and tried it to let a groan escape. And, without too much hesitation, he carefully shuffled Antis boxers down below his ass.

God, he really was beautiful. Wilford would have eaten Antis ass if he wasn’t feeling so needy, so selfish. So instead, he was quick about his prep, bringing two fingers to his mouth and making them as wet as possible, coating them with saliva. Wilford had fucked Anti just the day before so he hoped that Anti wasn’t in great need of preparation.

Spreading Anti open with one hand, he probed at the glitches hole with the wet fingers and pushed in. Anti hissed slightly in his sleep, and it was tight. As Wilford pushed in all the way to the knuckles, Anti began to stir properly, making a mumbling sound. He rubbed his face into the cushion of the couch, and took a deep breath.

Wilford whispered under his breath, just enough for Anti to hear if he needed confirmation.

“My beautiful Kitten, always ready for me, so beautiful...”

After that, Anti didn’t move much. And it was more of a turn on than it had any real right to be.

Wilford was thrusting slowly with his fingers, gently scissoring Anti open, and there were some low, almost annoyed groans coming from the pillow, but Anti didn’t object, and thus Wilford didn’t stop.

Wilford patience was growing thinner by the second, and he withdrew his fingers before spitting on his hand and stroking his cock in an attempt to lubricate it enough to be tolerable. But, after all, Anti did say he wanted to be used.

If that’s what Anti wanted, Wilford would use him.

Wilford was lining up over Anti and pushing into his tight hole before he could have a second thought, and there was resistance. It was tight, hot, sweet resistance as Wilford just sunk in, letting a low growl escape him.

Anti was awake, just, and he let out a shaky breath, but there was no reason to move. He was there for Wilfords use, and that was the end of it.

Wilford was being somewhat luxurious with his movements at first, making a point to go slowly, just savouring his boyfriends deep heat, only barely able to accomodate Wilfords unusually thick cock.

Pulling out almost fully, then pushing back in even further, and this teasing of himself was driving Wilford utterly crazy. He was making some animalistic noises, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Anti attempt to grip the arm rest of the couch, just to steady himself.

That just... sparked something in Wilford, and then he was pulling at that arm, holding it roughly behind Antis back, and set a selfish pace.

Anti was whimpering now, likely hoping for some friction against the couch, but any he found was accidental. Wilford was truly taking out all the frustrations of the day on Antis ass, thrusting quick, shallow thrusts. Wilford was breathing heavily, occasionally cursing under his breath, just focusing on himself and the constricting bliss he found himself in.

He lasted longer than he thought he would, if he were to be truly honest with himself, and Anti was putting up a meek fight, squirming and shaking underneath Wilfords heavy body. Of course, Anti could have glitched out of it, or just called his safe word, but if this had stopped he might have kicked Wilfords ass.

Anti could usually tell when Wilford was close, his pace would change, his breathing would hitch, but this time was different. Wilford used one hand to spread Antis ass open, roughly grabbing a handful of cheek, and letting go of Antis arm to hold up his hips.

Anti was being used as a proper toy, a real cum dump, and Wilford was brutal about it. He fucked Antis ass - not Anti, just his ass, like the rest of him was irrelevant - without remorse, and then Wilford was cumming, burying himself painfully deep, not letting a drop go to waste.

One could almost hear Wilfords tension spill out of him with his load, because the second he caught his breath, he was pulling out of Anti and turning the rag doll of a glitch around, jerking him off till Anti was cumming quickly, right into Wilfords hand. It was like magic, what Wilford could do with his fingers sometimes.

Anti looked thoroughly dazed.

“Still green, Kitten?”

Anti vaguely nodded.

“Fuck yeah, dude.”

Wilford felt a shiver down his spine, more satisfying that any amount of sodomy could give him. Enthusiastic consent was rather hot.

With a smile on his face, his cock still hanging out of his pants, Wilford picked Anti up bridal style and carried his limp, fucked out boyfriend to the bedroom, where they could all get some decent rest. Finally.


End file.
